I was there
by LadyPiratte
Summary: I was there when MiddleEarth was changed. I was there when it lost a hero and an angel. I was there to be his friend when it happened...


**I was there…**

I was a frequent visitor to the palace of the king of Arnor and Gondor and his immortal queen. I had always been a frequent visitor from the time I could remember. My father had been a great ally and warrior during the long war, years before my existence, which allowed me such an honor.

I loved to go there. King Elessar was kind and just and firm with his rules, which seemed unfair to a child, but gentle in adult eyes. Queen Arwen was like an angel, leaving me speechless and clumsy in her elven grace. Their daughters were so like their mother that I sometimes envied them for it. But, Eldarion was my favorite. He was his father and mother combined in equal parts.

It was unusual for us to play together, a boy prince and a girl. I would pick up a sword and play along with the heir of Gondor and while many called it unnatural, my mother encouraged it. It was not so unnatural to her. She was, after all, the White Lady of Rohan, now wife of Prince Faramir. She had even fought in the long war for Middle-Earth, much to Uncle Eomer-king's displeasure. Queen Arwen and King Elessar never discouraged it either, I might add.

Those were happy times when the palace was filled with songs, art, books, stories and all manner of learning. All of us children would read and sing together and when we could gather our parents, sing for them. We were so horribly off tune, but they clapped and cheered anyway. I remember Master Gimli as the most encouraging. He always made us smile with pride. He was too indulgent sometimes.

But happy times always come to an end.

One fall, we were summoned to King Elessar and my parents did not delay. It seemed so urgent and I pressed them all along the way, but they would not tell me a word, nor my beloved brother, but I knew something had happened. Mother's face was pale and Father's face was stern. They spoke little to each other and I was frightened.

I was beside them when they were summoned into the mighty king's chambers. They went forward and I followed. Father stopped me, grabbing my hand and looking me in the eyes. I was grown and he needn't kneel to me any longer.

"Sweet Theowyn," he whispered and Mother went ahead. "You mustn't come."

"Why, Father? I would like to see King Elessar." I replied, still child-like with innocence.

A hand come to rest on my shoulder, dear Uncle Eomer-king. "Not today, Theowyn. Another time perhaps."

I looked at them and moved aside to let them pass me. I did not understand, but Eldarion was standing nearby and I went to him. He would not brush me aside.

"Prince Eldarion, my friend." I began, then stopped. His eyes were red-rimmed from tears. "My friend? What has happened?"

He turned away from me. "You needn't know, Lady Theowyn."

"My lord, don't shelter me. We have been friends too long for that. Rest your burdens on my shoulders too; it is lighter when it is shared." I pleaded and touched his arm.

He looked down at my hand, then back at me. "You must address me as king now, Lady Theowyn." He whispered sadly.

I frowned. "But why, my lord? King Elessar-"

"Is fading," he finished quickly as tears brimmed his red eyes.

I finally comprehended. I looked back toward the door my family had gone through and realized why they were called. It was a final farewell. I looked at Eldarion and could say no more. What could I say to ease his bleeding heart? Especially if mine was bleeding too.

The funeral was beautiful and the day was fittingly dark. The whole of Middle-Earth was dressed in black, mourning the loss of a great and kind leader. It seemed to dark compared to the bright life that had been days before.

I remember the procession well, though it is blurred with my tears. The people were lined to dress the tomb with flowers and pay their respects. They were all in tears and the women were sobbing. Queen Arwen, her daughters and new King Eldarion stood watch, though I doubt they saw much with their eyes. Their hearts were shattered too deeply.

"Lady Theowyn," Eldarion stopped me as I laid my flower upon the might hero's tomb.

"Yes, my lord?" I turned to face him, veiled and tear streaked.

"Promise me you will always stand my friend." He was quiet in his request.

I looked at him wondrously. "Of course, you needn't ask."

He nodded and I went on. Not long after Middle-Earth lost and angel: Queen Arwen. I was there to stand beside the young king as his mother left and comfort him as a friend. I would always be his friend, until our deaths and beyond.


End file.
